Luck By Nature
by clownish
Summary: Gene/Mrs. Luckhurst. What made him shout like that? And what if they hadn't been interrupted? Total PWP. Be warned.


**A one-shot. By overwhelming request.** **Hope you enjoy it!**

--

"So, Mr. Brown. Where would you like to start?"

Gene looked around the room. Copper's habit, he said to himself as he removed first his jacket, then tie, throwing them on a convenient chair. Queen sized bed, a couple of chairs. Oh bloody hell, mirrors on the ceiling. Best get to it, then.

"Anywhere you would, Mrs. Luckhurst" he growled, bringing his hands up under her pleasantly large breasts.

"Ooh" she lowered her chin, but lifted her eyes to catch his, pasted on lashes fluttering. Gene couldn't help but twitch under his trousers.

"So, er, how long 'ave we got?" he thought to ask. Mrs. Luckhurst had started to unbutton his shirt, running her hands over his chest as she did.

"Mmmmm….nice……" she kissed him at the cleft of his throat. He almost gagged on her cheap perfume. "About an hour" she murmured into his skin, her tongue teasing at one nipple, then the other.

A bloody hour! "Won't need that long, love." He pushed her onto the bed, lurching forward when she unexpectedly grabbed him by the waistband of his trousers and pulled him towards her.

"Then I guess we'll have to see what we can do about dragging it out a bit." Slowly she unfastened his trousers, pushing them over his hips to land in a pile at his ankles. Slipping her hands under the elastic of his pants, she pushed them down, freeing his growing length. "Oh _my_. I _am_ a lucky woman."

"You certainly are" he responded, breath hitching as she ran her tongue along his shaft, over the head of his cock, lapping at it, taking it expertly into her mouth, down her throat. A moan escaped him as she worked, her deepening breaths pushing her pointed breasts against his thighs, making him lose all sense of where he was, of anything but he cock in this strange woman's mouth. "Ooh, yeah, yeah" he muttered as his hands moved over her shoulders, reaching lower to unsnap her bra, hands covering her now bare breasts.

He moaned at the feel of her large nipples against his leg, her hands cupping his arse, pulling at his cheeks, her fingers searching between them. He hadn't noticed her reach down, just under the bed, finding something.

Suddenly, the soft, coaxing tongue that had been urging him on gave way to teeth clamping down dangerously tight. Gene's knees buckled as he froze, crying out when he felt something smooth, hot and very stiff unpleasantly forced up his arse.

"Aaaaa! AAHHHHH! Wot!"

Instantly his hands grabbed her jaw, squeezing tight, forcing her mouth open, freeing his swollen cock.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He turned his head around to see what looked like a plastic stick hanging out of his arse. Turning back, he backhanded Mrs. Luckhurst across the face.

When her face turned back to his, she was smiling, panting. "No don't pull them out!!" Gene had moved to remove the offending item. "You could damage something." She licked her lips, parting them, crawling back across the bed toward Gene.

He stood for a minute, looking at her, rage in his heart and on his face. Looking at the floor he noticed a half covered bag of sex toys and kicked them from under the bed.

"I can remove it now" she purred. "I think I only got a few up there" She was on all fours, mouth inches from his still erect cock. He stared at her as she got to her knees, hands cupping his balls, slowly stroking him. "Or I could wait. Until it was worth it" she whispered at him.

He looked down at her, breathing hard, considering. He had to get off, now. He felt like someone had stuffed beads up his arse.

"Leave them" he coughed out, moving his hands roughly into her hair, to the back of her head. He bent down slightly, yanking her roughly to his face. "First things first. Get down, and finish what you started."

He grabbed her wrists, holding them behind her back with one hand, the other still tangled in her over-sprayed hair. Leaning his knees against the bed, he backed her up a little before pulling her mouth down, her lips eagerly opening up for him as he thrust into her as far as she could take him. "Good, that's good. Suck harder." She did and he groaned, the beads up his arse working their charm as he moved into her.

"Oh god. Oh my god." He yanked her mouth suddenly away.

"What?" She looked at him, puzzled.

"Nothing" he looked at her, releasing her wrists. "Take them out" he guided her mouth back to its target as she reached around and grasped the end of whatever she'd stuck up there. He thrust and she sucked hard as she pulled and he felt one one ball, then another, and another slide slowly out. Gene howled as he came, exploding as never before, Mrs. Luckhurst choking from the force.

She sat on the bed, and Gene collapsed next to her, kicking off his trousers. "Shit" he panted.

"We've still got half an hour, Mr. Brown."

He looked at her sideways, "Give me a bloody minute, would yeh?" He was still breathing hard, shaking slightly. That wasn't the worst thing ever, he thought, staring at the mirrored ceiling.

"What about me?" She cooed. Gene found it annoying, the fake coyness. He focused on her huge tits instead, reaching a hand out to cup one, thumb tracing circles over the wide nipple.

"How much time left?" He asked, listening for noises outside of the room. He didn't think he'd heard anything from Sam or Annie while Mrs. Luckhurst was doing her worst, but he couldn't be sure. All he could hear now was the occasional cry of either pain or pleasure. He wasn't sure which.

"Half an hour. But we could stretch it a little if you need to." He nodded, closing his eyes.

Fifteen minutes later he woke to her skilled hands teasing his balls, working him again. "Christ. Dunno." He shook his head but could feel himself growing hard, filling her hands. She had removed her knickers and once she'd succeeded in stroking him fully erect, she was over him on all fours, rubbing her muff against his cock. "Not this time," he flipped her over, so he was on top. "Don't move."

Jumping to the foot of the bed, he rummaged through her bag of toys, pulling out a tube. "Thought so" he mumbled. He crawled back over to her as she squirmed on the bed below him.

Mrs. Luckhurst's hands travelled his body as she made vain attempts to join them together. "Uh uh" he said, grabbing her with one arm and flipping her over. "Turnabout, love. Would you like a pillow t'bite on?"

She moaned eagerly as Gene popped the top to the tube in his hands, squirting a generous amount between her cheeks. Placing his knees between her thighs, spreading her legs wider, he returned the favor – thrusting and grunting until he came, Mrs. Luckhurst mewling and gasping beneath him.

"No one sticks anything up my arse without asking."

--

A short time later he met up with Sam and Annie outside the house, Suki clinging to his arm.

"Find anything out?" Gene asked them both. They shook their heads.

"What about you?" Sam asked. "Did you learn anything?"

Maybe. "Nah. Nothin'."


End file.
